Broken Hearts
by PalindromeofUnknownFruit
Summary: Hermione met someone over the summer. She saw someone at school. Now she has to pick between some one she likes, or truly loves. COMPLETED! R&R peez OH PEEZ!
1. Hermiones crush

Book name: Broken Hearts

Rating: 12+

Summery: Hermione likes someone but Hermione has to chose between some one she likes, or someone she truly loves? 

Chapter One:

Harry's Crush

"Harry, wake up!" Ron shoved him until her fell out of his four poster bed out of his bed and onto his shoes. "Ow! Ron…" Harry got up and threw one of his shoes at Ron.

Ron dodged the black tennis shoe thrown at him. Ron picked up Harry's shoe and passed it back and back from his hands while talking. "You are a lousy shot!" he said grinning. Ron put the shoe on his bed and looked at Harry with an easy face. "I did it because Cho likes to practice on her broom in the morning remember?" Harry's eyes widened. He ran over to the window and peered out. Cho Chang was walking out carrying her broom and in her pink pajamas. Her pink shorts where seven inches from her knees and her shirt looked like a sports bra she put her self on her broom and kicked off. Ron looked at Cho and wolf whistled. "Wow she's hot." said Ron.

"What do you mean by that…._Ron_?" Lavender was at the door in her flannel pajama pants and spaghetti strapped purple tank top with one eyebrow lifted.

"Um, nothing Laven- wow, I didn't know you could lift one eyebrow." Said Ron trying to change the subject. Lavender could tell he was.

"I can tell you're trying to change the subject." She walked over smiling and kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron put his arm around Lavenders waist. Ron and Lavender had been dating since the fifth year after Ron looked at all the clues and concluded Hermione didn't like him. Harry was actually surprised when Ron told him this, because Ron… Ron was as logical as an acorn. Or at least Harry thought.

"What is everyone staring at?" Hermione's voice came from the door. Ron and Harry and Lavender all turned except for all the other boys (Dean, Seamus, and Collin who was snapping pictures.) where looking out the windows. Hermione walked up and squeezed in between Harry and Lavender. Hermione looked out the window and sneered.

"That little show off." Said Hermione. She turned and saw Colin in his train pajamas. "You guys are sick!" she yelled.

"Shut up Herms! If you wake up the rest there won't be any more room in the windows!" said Ron in a whisper.

Cho soon realized that half of the boys in the school where looking out their windows. She flew around doing tricks on her broom and showed off. She went up you Collin's window and puckered up for the camera. When she flew by Harry's window and winked at him and smiled. Hermione frowned and looked at Harry after Ron slapped him on the back with a smile. "Go Harry." He said. "How do you like her!"" Hermione stormed out of the room mumbling

"Gosh, what's her problem?"

"Herms…" Lavender released her self out of Ron's grasp and ran after Hermione.

"Hermione what the bloody…" Lavenders voice trailed off and Ron moved over next to Harry. "Don't worry, girls always get catty mate, nothing really bad. One time Fred, George, and I went to a restaurant, two girls broke out and started ripping out each others hair and punching because the boy at one of their table was just looking at the waitress.

"Women…" Harry said.

THREE DOORS DOWN

"Herms what the heck was that about?"

"Nothing, Cho shouldn't show off, I mean, you don't see all these girls go crazy just because that new guy Marcus walks by!"

"Yeah, he's hot….." Lavender trailed off in thought. After about ten seconds she snapped back. "_BUT_…." she said in a dragging voice. "That was a little weird." Lavender sat down next to Hermione. "Do you need to say something to me?"

"Yes," Hermione clarified.

"What's it 'bout." Lavender asked.

Hermione told her.

"Do you…you know…love him?"

Hermione wanted to yell it. "YES! YES I LOVE-"

Ha ha! Cliff hanger! You'll have to wait for the next chapter! Muh ha ha ha! R&R!


	2. Three letters

Chapter two: Three Letters

Hermione and Lavender had stayed up half the night talking about Hermione's love life. Lavender had gotten hit with three pillows because of doing the girly scream. The next day at breakfast Lavender and Hermione sat at the very end of the table instead of with Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron found them half way through the lunch. Ron sat next to Lavender and kissed her smack on the lips. Harry sat next to Hermione.

"Why the heck where you sitting down here?" asked Ron.

"We just wanted to talk…alone…" said Lavender taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Oh gross! This pumpkin juice is crap!" Lavender threw the gold goblet behind her shoulder and the goblet poofed into smoke and went into the kitchen to be washed.

"Lavender! Those poor house elves will have to do more work than they intended! You shouldn't just throw your glass behind your-"

Harry had had enough, he covered Hermione's hand with his. Hermione licked it.

"Hey herm, we just went to the bathroom and all the sinks are broken." said Ron. Hermione went a little pale and spat up in her napkin.

"Kidding!" said Ron with a laugh. Hermione was about to smack his before a package fell on his head. "What the bloody(h-e double hockey sticks) was that!" Ron rubbed his head.

"Oh shut up Ron."

"It's yours Herm." Said Harry picking it up off the table and handing it to her.

Hermione read the return address out loud. "Daniel Devon, 4567 Cockiteel drive London, England." Hermione blushed and opened up the first letter.

"Ooo! Ooo! Let me see!" Lavender leaned over to Herm and they held the letter up.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I hope you are having fun in school. Daniel tried to send you a letter but I told him I'd send it for you since he doesn't know about the whole witch thing yet. I hope that school isn't too boring. I got your pictures you sent me three weeks ago. You where right, Harry is kind of cute, coming from your mother that does sound a little awkward. But in your last letter you really didn't care. Enclosed is a picture of Daniel that he wanted me to give you. _

_Love you,_

_Mum _

"My god Hermione! You told your mother you thought Harry was-"

This got Harry's attention and he looked at Hermione.

"You said what about me?" Harry asked.

"I said you're a good friend." Hermione said. Lavender giggled and Hermione elbowed her in the ribs.

Cho got up and walked over to Harry's table.

"Hey Harry, may I see you out in the Hallway?"

Harry was blushing stupidly. "Yeah, sure." Harry got up and walked out with Cho. Cho grabbed Harry's hand and led him out into the hall.

"Damn it!" mumbled Hermione under her breath.

"What do you care Herm? You got Dann-"

Hermione slapped her hand on Lavenders mouth and looked at Ron. "What did she mean by that Herm?"

"Nothing Ron." Ron eyed the letter in the red envelope and snatched it before Hermione could get it.

"Ron! No! Please!" Hermione tried to pry his hands from the letter but Ron pushed her back and ripped open the letter.

**Dear Hermione:**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue **

**Sugar Is sweet**

**And some one loves you**

**I love you so much Hermione, I wish told hold you and never let go.**

**I love you, wow, it's really hard you say. I want to tell me if you love me Hermione, Because I do. **

**Love:**

**I think you know who.**

**XOXOXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Damn Hermione, who sent you this?" Ron said shaking the letter in her face.

"It's from someone, okay?"

NOW BACK TO HARRY POV

Cho led Harry into the hall way and started crying and put her head on his chest and sobbed. Harry could feel his chest getting all wet.

"Um, Cho?"

"O-oh H-Harry.sob Wha-what do I do? No-no body likes me e e e e!" He head went onto Harry's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"May new boy friend-" Cho sucked up her snot and started talking again "my son of bh boyfriend dumped me for some stupid thrid year!she put her head on her shoulder and hugged him tightly. "What do I do Harry? Your the only one whoever understands me!" she looked face to face and Harry. her face was red and her mascara was dripping of her face. "Cho...cho calm down cho, it's going to be okay."

Cho wrapped her arms around him. "Harry, I love you so much." she suddenly reliezed what she said and pulled away from Harry blushing. "Ooh! Oh, I'm sorry, I just got lost in thought... and..." Cho was blushing and harry was gawking in amazment. Cho smiled and put her arms around Harry and kissed him passionatly on the lips. Harrypushed her off. "Cho!"

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came. "What are you doing?"


	3. Hello, Hermione

Chapter Three: "Hello, Hermione."

Disclaimer: Guess what! I just learned J.K. Rowling has a paper saying she owns Harry Potter! If I destroy it, I get it! Ok, where'd I put the chain saw…

Okay, I don't own anything , but if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing, I'd be in Italy writing.

Cho pulled away from Harry and saw Hermione standing there, her eyes tearing up. "What do you want Hermione?" she said sneering at her. Hermione watched as Harry fell to the floor in a faint. Hermione ran over to Harry and pulled him up and put his arm around her shoulder. "Cho, you can help!" she said.

Cho rolled her eyes and went over to Harry's right and put her hand on his back. Hermione was very little compared to Harry , she was dragging his feet along the floor.

"Hermione, drop him! I think I can handle my boyfriend." She said picking up him a little more. "Your…your boyfriend?" Hermione stuttered.

"Yeah you biotch, drop him, your dragging his feet!" she picked him up more. Cho tugged him away and walking down to the Gryffindor. Hermione's eyes where tearing up. A big tear rolled down her cheek as she ran into the girls restroom with the third letter she had gotten and ripped it open and read it. She pulled some parchment out of her book bag and wrote back.

"Dear….Daniel… I would love it….if you could visit like you wanted…."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yes another cliffie, I just luv doing that 2 you peeps. THANK YOU SO MUCH ANNEX SUMTHIN SUMTHIN! YOU ARE MY FIRST REVIEWER! YOU ROCK! If ya want, you can R&R as much as you want. Not that you couldn't with out this, but you still rock.


	4. A holiday visitor

Chapter four: A holiday visitor

Disclaimer:

Me breaking into the Gryffindor tower: OK! ALL YA IN DA BAG! THIS IS A FEDRAL COPYRIGHT!

Hermione: What?

Me: YA HEARD ME! IN DA BAG BOOKIE! DON'T POINT THAT WAND AT ME RONALD WEALSY! GET INDA BAG! YEAH YOU TOO HARRY! I GOT RAVEN CLAW, HUFFLE PUFF AND SLYERIN IN DER, YER DA LAST BUNCH! GET IN!

J. K. flies in

J. K.: STUPFY!

Me: Damn it

The snow was falling when Hermione woke up the next morning. She found two letters at the end of the bed. She crawled down to the end of the bed and opened the first letter from her mum and dad.

**Dear Hermie, **

**Daniel's coming up to Hogwarts and satying in the boys dorm. I don't want anything happening that your not ready for HERMIONE! May I remind you you both have raging hormones and if I get a letter I come up there and take you both back, and then next move is up to your dad….**

**Ha ha, scared you. I know you won't do anything bad. Owl us as soon as you can honey.**

**Mum.**

Hermione blushed at the letter and couldn't believe what her mother had said in the letter. Of course she wouldn't do anything with Daniel, 1. She hadn't even kissed him yet.

2. She just had her heart ripped out; she didn't even think she could do anything let alone kiss him.

Hermione decided not to open the next letter at the bottom of her bed. Lavender couldn't stop screaming her girly scream until Ron started kissing her to shut her up at breakfast.

"So Herm, who's coming to visit you?" Ron said eating his potatoes.

"Daniel." She said blushing pushing her fork into her pancakes.

Harry looked at Hermione mouth open. "Daniel? Daniel who?"

"It's just this guy I met at camp Martin this summer."

"What the (H-E- double hockey sticks) is a camp?"

"My god Ron, you don't know what a camp is?"

"No."

"Okay, you pack all your stuff and you go to this place for eight weeks and sleep in a cabin with all these other girls. And you do-"

"You all sleep in one bed? That's sick." said Ron.

"No Ron, you go and do activities and-"

Harry was spaced out. He thought that Hermione liked him, because quite frankly, he thought she was damn hot. While Hermione rambled on about Camp Whatever it was called, he kept thinking about her from the first year.

"_I thought Hermione liked me, maybe I should start going out with Cho…."_

After breakfast Hermione gave up on trying to tell Ron about camp, he seemed to think that Camp Martin was where weird people sleep in the same beds in small cabin and shoot each other in archery. And he had no idea why they had ride horses when they had cars.

"Why do you sleep in the same bed? That sounds damn sick."

"Shut the (h-e-2ble hokey stix) up!" said Hermione.

"Did Hermione Granger just swear?" said laughing

"Shut up Ronald." She said walking to muggle studies.

"Damn, what's her problem?" said Ginny walking up to Ron.

"Just being' a biocth." said Ron running up to Harry.

"Yo, Harry!" said Ron running up to Harry. "Yer being all quiet."

"Shut up Ron." Said Harry not looking at him.

Ron backed away from him.

"Jeez." he said going back talk to Seamus.

NOW BACKTO HERMIE's POV

"Hermione!" yelled the professor. Hermione snapped back to reality.

"Where you paying attention?" asked the professor putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes professor."

"Then please tell us what muggles use to talk to each other from long distances."

"The telephone." said Hermione.

"Um…right. Okay, let's continue. She went back to the drawing of a kid on the phone and then on the right two kids in different houses three feet away with an owl flying to one of them.

Hermione looked out the window to the sky and thought about Daniel. He was so hot…but she actually liked Harry. She didn't want to love Harry. She frowned and buried her head in her hands. "Love so sucks." She said.

The next few days Hermione and Harry avoided each other. Every time Harry walked into the Common room. Hermione got teary eyed and ran up to the girls dormitories. Every time Hermione sat down at their spot on the table, Harry would just stare at his peas and wouldn't eat.

Five days before the school let out for the holidays A kid came through the boys dorm door. He had blonde hair and freckles He was wearing jeans and a shirt that say "LONGHORNS ROCK HARD" that a kid from Texas scoffed at and stuck his thumb up and said "Gig em'" the boy frowned and went over to his bed and threw down his back pack.

"Who are you?" asked Dean looking at the boy at ease.

"My names Daniel." He had an Australian accent. Ron sneered at him and looked at Harry. "Harry, he's one -"

"I heard that you Mud Blood." He sneered back.

"I'm not a Mud Blood, my family's a pure."

'yeah, keep telling yerself that."

Hermione barged into boys dorms and saw Daniel.

"Daniel!" she ran up and hugged.

Daniel hugged him and put his hand in her pocket. He pulled out the love letter she got.

"Oh, you got my letter?" he opened it up.

"You wrote this?" She said grabbing it from his hands.

"Yes," he said

"Oh, Daniel…" she embraced him throwing her arms around his neck.

Harry pulled Ron into the corner.

"That's wrong." Said Harry

"Yeah, but Hermione likes him."

"No." said Harry. "I wrote that love letter."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ha- Ha, cliffie. I just luv doing that. I'll write more. AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWRERS! YOU ROCK!


	5. Holiday dance

Chapter five: Holiday Dance

Disclaimer: My kid napping plan didn't work, so here I am, in Azkaban…with some guy playing with my toes…..

Hermione and Daniel had been together for the next three days. Two days before the school let out Dumbledore made an announcement before everyone got up and left for the Common rooms.

"EVERYONE! PLEASE HAVE A SEAT!"

Dumbledore told everyone that because they had only have a year left of the seventh year's year at Hogwarts, they decided to have a dance for them the next day. Many girls where surprised and ran up to there dorms to mail their parents to send them a dress pronto. Daniel was up in the dorms when all the boys where sent up from to the dorms.

"What the heckis going on?" asked Daniel throwing down his magazine and sitting up in his bed.

"You are such an idiot! You didn't go to dinner?" asked Dean.

"I'm trying to cut down you dork." Said Daniel.

"It's a dance you son of a-" Seamus started.

"Oh, a dance, I guess Hermione would like to go with me then, maybe after that we can…"

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT HURTING HERMIONE OF I'LL KICK YOUR (what do you call a donkey?)!" said Harry. Ron looked at Harry eyebrows raised.

"Damn, Harry." He said helping him up. Harry calmed down. Harry was all red on his face and he was breathing hard.

"What do you care, she doesn't even LIKE you." Said Daniel sneering and him and walking out the door.

Harry was breathing really hard. Ron looked at Harry and put him on his bed.

"Calm down Harry, you look warm." Ron looked at Harry.

"Okay, we need to get you to the hospital wing NOW." Ron threw Harry's arm over his shoulder and tried to drag him down the stairs to the common room. Hermione was down there reading a book. Daniel was looking at her all lovingly.

"Harry!" Hermione threw down her book and looked at Harry.

"Damn Harry, what happened?"

"Hermione!"

"What Ron?"

"I just can't get used to you cussing, stop it." He said.

"Shut up." Hermione put her arm around Harry and picked him up.

"Hermie! I need to ask you something; can't Roon do it on his own?"

"It's RON." said Ron frowning at Daniel. Hermione looked at Daniel with a mad/ surprised face.

"Daniel, one of my best friend is sick and you want me to drop him on his(another wurd fer donkey)? I don't think so!" she picked up Harry a little more and walked out of the common room.

"Gosh Herm, I didn't think you had it in you."

"Shut up Ron, let's just get Harry to the Hospital wing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry rested in his hospital bed with his medicine on his night stand. Ron had dug up some of his chocolate frogs and gave it to him. Hermione had given him some of her flowers she got from Daniel. "It's okay, me and Daniel are just friends he won't mind." She said stuffing them in the vase.

"Yeah right." Harry mumbled under his voice.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

For the rest of the day, Harry stayed in the Hospital wing. Fiddling with the chocolate frogs. At seven o' clock, Cho came through and stood at the end of the bed.

"Hey Harry." said Cho.

"Um, hi."

"I was wondering…" Cho hopped onto the bed and sat on Harry's feet. "Are you free for the dance?"

"I don't know."

"Harry Potter are you trying to play me?" she asked smiling.

"No, I was just going to ask some one else." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, you said something."

"I told you Cho, it was nothing."

"Damn it Harry, you said something so spill it."

"I was going to ask someone else…"

Cho's smile turned into a frown and her eyes looked like fire.

"Who the heck do you want to ask Harry Potter?"

"I wanted to ask, um," Harry fiddled around with his fingers before her relized why the heck he was telling Cho this.

"Why the heck am I telling you this? I told you I was going to ask someone, if she says no, then I'll tell you and-"

"Oh, so now I'm second best?" she said standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"No, Cho your-"

"Forget it Harry, go ask her, I wouldn't go to the dance if you PAID me." She said marching out of the room.

The next morning Harry woke up find Hermione holding his hand. He pretended to be asleep just because he liked the feeling of her small cold dainty hand in his. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"Waking you up." She said reaching for his glasses and handing them to him. She scooted up to him and looked down at his face.

"Hi." She said.

"I love you." Harry thought. But he looked up and smiled. "Hello."

"She said that you just have a clod, you'll be able to go to the dance with…" she looked at her feet. "With Cho."

"Your so hot." Harry thought looking up at her. But he sat up and looked at her.

"Actually, me and Cho-"

"Cho and I." Hermione corrected. "Oh crap, now he thinks I'm a total book worm." She thought.

"Well, we got in a fight." He said. "Now I don't have a date…"

"How did you fight?"

"I told her I wanted to ask someone else."

"Be me, be me." Hermione thought. "Who was it?"

"Well she's smart, she has great hair, nice eyes… And her name starts with an H."

Harry smiled at Hermione and Hermione blushed. "Oh Harry."

They're lips where exactly three inches apart. They came closer and closer, a centimeter, a millimeter, then…

"HERMIONE!" Daniel barged in and ran to her.

"What's wrong Daniel?" said Hermione turning away.

""Nothing I was just wondering, you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Um…well…."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand.

"I – I don't know." Hermione ran out of the hospital wing.

"Great going Potter, you made her cry."

"Shut up Daniel. I didn't make her cry."

"Oh what where you doing in here? Playing a nice game of checkers?" he accused.

"We almost kissed." He thought. "No, we where talking."

"Oh yeah right." He ran after her. "Hermione! Hermione!"

"Damn!" Harry threw his hand down to the night stand. (which actually hurt his hand).

Madam Pomfery came into the room and went to Harry's bed.

"You have been excused to go to lunch Mr. Potter."

"What about tonight? The Dance?"

"I don't know, you looked very bad when you walk, can you dance?"

"Yes, I can." He said starting to step out of the bed.

"Wait a second Mr. Potter, I want you to drink this." She gave him some water.

"Why?"

"It was confirmed that you where poisoned by some bad pumpkin juice and it went to your legs and head. Just drink up and then go to lunch."

"Um…ok." He gulped down the water and got out on the bed throwing his shoes back on.

"Come back if you feel a bit bad."

Harry walked down to the great hall and sat next to Hermione and Ron.

"Hi Harry, what happened?"

"I got poisoned by pumpkin juice,"

"Oh…." Hermione said staring at her sandwich.

"you think the elves washed they're hands after they went to the little workers room?"

"Ew! Ron, I'm not even going to eat now you sicko!"

"Ok, I guess you don't want your brownie." He stuck his fork in it and brought it over to his plate.

"So who are you going to the dance with?" asked Harry.

"Lavender of course. He said with his mouth open. They both looked at Hermione. "I'm, I'm going with Daniel."



I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I lost my internet connection and I was going to update this….

OK! BUT THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! IF YOU PEEPS WRITE MORE, I'LL WRTE TEN MORE! I SWEAR ON MY TRI-COLORED HAIR!


	6. Herms secret

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU ROCK! I love the reviews! HELP ME GET TO 20 PEEZ!

Disclaimer: Yahoo! I'm out of Askaban and the guy playing with my toes is still in there wanting my feet. So I guess I don't own anything….at all… but I'll be mature………………wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Daniel and Hermione where waiting in the common room for Ron, Lavender, and Harry.

Ron ran down the stairs and then to Lavender who had a long Lavender dress on. The school allowed the students to wear what ever they wanted since it would be their last. Hermione was wearing a pink strapless dress and a shawl around her arms. Daniel was wearing a tuxedo and Gave Hermione a Corset of pink roses. Her hair was up and she had a necklace of black pearls with a black rose on the end.

"Harry! Come on Harry, your going to be late!" Ron yelled.

Harry stuck his head out of the door. "I look like a freak."

"No you don't." assured Hermione.

Harry forced a smile on his face and walked out in Mr. Weasly's old tuxedo that the Weasly's sent him.

"You look so sucky." Said Daniel. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up!" she whispered.

"What? It's true!"

"Who cares? I'm not going to the dance." Harry ran back up to boys dorms and closed the door.

"Harry…" Hermione ran up to the Boys Dorms and opened the door as soon as Harry was putting on his pajama top.

"Um…Harry?"

"I told you I'm not going to the stupid dance, you go, I'll be fine."

"Harry please come… it won't be the same without you." She sat down next to him on his bed.

"No Hermione, you go. I don't even have a date."

"Um… Ok… can you just go to have fun?"

"No, what fun would it be-"

"DAMN IT HARRY! I am so sick of this, fine, you can stay here, I'll see you later, it won't be the same without because-"

"BECAUSE WHAT?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHY!" Hermione covered her mouth.

"Oh crap." She said. She an out of the dorms and down the stairs. Harry chased after her.

"Hermione! Wait!" he ran down the stairs but to find no on in the common room except for Neville and Ginny who where holding hands walking out of the portrait hole.

"Damn!" he cursed than ran back up to the boys dorm and changed into his tuxedo and ran out the portrait hole.

The whole place was covered in decorations. There was ice sculptures and a large buffet table and all the teachers where in their lunch spots supervising. Harry ran around looking for Ron, Lavender, Daniel-so he can punch the living crap out of him- and Hermione- to tell her what he feels which is pretty hard for a guy in the first place.

"Ron!" he looked around and saw Ron over by the buffet table.

"There you are…" he took in a few breaths and looked back at him.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Bloody Harry, I don't know, but I think I saw them walk out into the rose garden." He said.

"Damn!" he cursed. "And where's Lavender?"

"She felt a little sick and vomited on Cho's black velvet and they got in a huge fight. I mean there was vomit spraying everywhere from Cho's dress. So all these girls where grossed out and ran away from them which created a big circle and so they're where lots of room for them to fight. So then Professor Sprout comes in, right? She tries to tear 'em apart but then she get's sucked in. Ok, Professor Sprout's down, right? So here comes McGonagall and tries to tear them apart but when she gets pulled she accidentally turns them all into cats and so Lavender scratches and Cho bites and they're all little kitties and so McGonagall changes em back and them when she gets sucked in again they're all Hamsters and McGonagall knocked out, so Dumbledore gets Madam Pomphrey who takes her to the hospital wing and then Hagrid comes over and pulls the hamsters apart. Ok so now they're all Hamsters and they're in separate cages until McGonagall comes back to sense." Ron finished.

"Ok… Thank you."

Harry sped off to the rose bush garden. Hermione's voice was heard behind the pink roses.

"No! I won't hurt Harry any more! I'm so sick of this Daniel."

"Shut up, Hermione Granger. Listen, if you don't hurt him, I will. You aren't my best servant, I told you, if I can have you, I will keep Harry Potter alive…."

"Ugh…let go of me! I can fight you!"

"You are defenseless with out your Potter…if you don't help me Hermione dearest…his breath will be taken right out of his lungs…" Daniels voice was getting very chilling, Harry peaked through the rose bush and saw Hermione with Daniel's hand around her throat.

"I have taken on this good looking form to please you Hermione… if you have feelings for the boy then I will have him for my own…to killllllllll."

"Stop it! I can take you! Harry will help, we can wup your-"

"You will stop talking of your love for the boy Hermione… I will feed you this love potion if you do not help me…"

"Fine…just don't hurt him…"He dropped Hermione.

"I sense him…" he said.

Harry felt his skull prickle. Like his scar was on fire.

'Daniel, Daniel is Voldemort!' he thought. He ran into the rose bushes and looked at Daniel.

"get away from Hermione Voledermort!"

"So Potter, you found me..." he hissed.

"Yeah, GET AWAY FROM HER!" He said raising his wand at him.

"Heh…heh..heh.. you think it wise boy? Raising a wand to someone who's ten times more experienced than you? Fine, this will be fun…"

Danie-I mean- Voledemort raised his wand at Harry and looked at him.

"You will soon die Potter."

"No…" whispered Hermione.

"On the count of three…" he said

"NO!" yelled Hermione.

"One…" he said. Harry stood firm.

"No! I'll do anything! Don't kill him!"

"To late…Two…"

"No! Please!"

"Three! Agousneus!"

A black powers light ran out of his wand and hit Harry in the stomach.

"HARRY!" Voledmort disappered in black smoke.

Hermione ran over to Harry and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Harry!"

Harry's body lied motionless.

"No!" Hermione rested her head on his chest.

"No you, you can't be dead! Harry, I love you… I love you so much Harry." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. She put her head back on his chest and cried softly. Harry wrapped his arms around her and Hermione opened her watery eyes and looked at Harry with her brown eyes shining.

"Ha-Harry? You're you're alive!"

"Why… am I not…not…"

"Harry, remember the day your mother saved your life from love?"

"Yes…" Harry jerked out.

"Well… I guess since I…I.."

"Do…you… love …me Herm?"

"Yes… Yes Harry…"

Hermione laid they're with her head on Harry's chest and her eyes twinkling from the tears that she was crying before. She laid there, in her own heaven for her perfect five minutes.

"Yes Harry…I really do…."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

How's that for drama? Huh? Please R&R! I practically LIVE OF THEM!


	7. I hate you Ron Weasly

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU ROCK! THANKS FOR ALL OF MY ADVICE! YOU ROCK! And for my seventh reviewer, I'm going to write all the way to fifteen, and then I'll write a sequel! I promise!

Chapter 7: **I hate you Ron Wesley!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, get over it.**

**P.S.: all the characters are like the ones in the movie. picture 'em like that.**

**H**arry woke up to find himself at St. Mungos. He saw Hermione coming into the room. Hopefully, he hadn't seen him close his eyes and pretend to be asleep. She walked over smiling, she ran her fingers through his hair and looked around and made sure no one was watching. She leant down and put her warm soft lips on his.

"_Oh my god, I'm kissing Harry James Potter." _She thought. Ron burst through the door and looked at Hermione.

"Herm, what are you doing?" asked Ron.

Hermione's eyes bulged open and pulled away.

"Nothing, making sure that his glasses didn't break when…"

"When what? He was found with you?" he yelled at her.

"What do you care that I was found with him? He's my friend you git."

Ron walked up to Hermione and looked deep down into her dark brown eyes.

"Listen Hermione, I need to tell you that I love you. And that I can't believe you like Harry, I mean, I have liked you since 2nd year, and how long has he liked who? One year Hermione, can't you just dump him?"

This hurt Harry listening to this, Ron was his best friend, but now he sounded like a total arse.

Hermione looked at him.

"Ron…" she slapped him hard against the face. "You are such a jerk!"

"Hermione come on, what do you see in him? I love you." He said.

Ron grabbed her and kissed her. Hermione pushed of from him. "What the bloody heck are you doing?"

"I told you I loved you, come on, just dump him!"

Hermione turned to Harry. "But I love him."

"I don't care!"

"One, two, three…" she thought. Then she turned around and punched him in the face and then kicked him in his…well…place.

"Ron Wesley! Harry Potter is your best friend! I can't believe you! I hate you!" Hermione said. Ron's eyes filled with hurt. "No Ron, I didn't mean…" Ron walked out of the room and looked at Hermione. "Good day Miss Granger." He closed the door. "Ron!" she said. But she quickly gave up. She looked at Harry. Then she laid down next to him and started crying. Harry's eyes open and looked at Hermione.

"Um, Herm?"

"Harry, Ron hates me, what do I do? I love you Harry, that's why he hates me!" Hermione threw her hands over his neck and started to cry but then got face to face.

"Oh, um…" she said blushing.

"It's okay," Harry said his face turning a little pink. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "I love you Harry."

"I love you to Herm."

For the next few hours they talked, the first hour was about Ron and how stupid he was. The second was about the first second and third years they where together and why they where so awkward around each other. The third was about the last night.

"So he wanted you?"

"Yes, Voldemort loves me, not all lot of girls can say that." She said in a scared voice.

Harry took Hermione in his arms and she hugged him back.

When he let go, she said. "Hold on, I need another hug." Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione again. "Why didn't you just kill him Harry? You where being so stupid, she said.

"I don't know if that's a question or an insult." he said.

"You told me- me and Ron that the prophecy said to kill or be killed, Harry. And I don't want you dead. Kill him Harry. Please. I love you too much to see you in a coffin."

Harry lifted her chin up and kissed her on her lips. When he pulled away, he looked at her and said. "Don't worry Herm, I'm not going anywhere." Hermione wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest. "I hope."

Herm+Harry equal love Herm+Harry equal love Herm+Harry equal love Herm+Ron equal pure crud Herm+Draco equal bad words

How'd you like it? Yeah, not a lot of humor, but there is drama! R&R peez!


	8. Black Powder

Disclaimer:

Hermione: Who are you?

Me: I'm the person that tried to kidnap you, so I'm –

Hermione: Harry! Get your wands, she's trying to kidnap us again!

Harry: She's here again! Aim your wand at her Hermione!

Me: NO! I'm trying to apologize-

Harry & Hermione: STUPFY!

Me on the floor.

Harry: Gee you think she's ok?

Hermione: yeah! She's smiling, see?

Harry: she looks dead.

Hermione: No, she's breathing.

Me: oggoogogo

Hermione: we better get out of here.

Run away, holding hands.

Me: I'm gonna tell Ron!

Chapter eight: Black Powder

Harry and Hermione had fallen asleep roughly about 11:00 pm. Hermione had fallen asleep first, her head on Harry's chest and his arms on her stomach, she was holding them in her cold dainty hands, until three A.M. when they could hear the nurse out side knocking on the door. Harry woke up but Hermione was still asleep. "Harry dear, do you need anything?"

"No ma'am." Harry fell back asleep.

Hermione woke up at seven o' clock on a Saturday. Harry was still asleep and she smiled at him. She got out from under his arms and pulled the covers over him a little more. She toke off his glasses and set them on the counter and sat on the chair reading a dumb magazine. Then she could see Ron's outline in the door window. She dropped the magazine and jumped under the bed. Ron enter the room with a little glass bottle of black power.

"I'm sorry mate, but I love Hermione to much to lose her this way." Ron toke out a knife and cut a line in his legs and poured the black powder in his leg. He cut another in his arms and other leg. He poured all the black powder into his cuts and sealed them with a healing spell. He walked out and shut the door.

"That little git!" said Hermione

Harry woke up.

"Harry, something's terribly wrong with you."

"Good morning to you, too." Said Harry.

"No but, Ron, he walked in, and he cut you and put black powder in your cuts."

"Ok, not exactly what I like to hear in the morning, but…why would Ron do something like that?"

"I don't know, I think…I think he loves me."

"Um…right,"

"Harry we need to find out what's wrong with you, get out of bed and follow me to the library."

"I can't move…" Harry couldn't move his arms or his legs."

HERMIONE AND HARRY EQUALS LOVE HERM AND RON EQUAL STINK

Yeah, sorry that was so short. Thank you to all my reviewers, especially the funny one, but I will LOVE IT IF YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE TO WRITE BUT I LUV REVIEWS 2!


	9. Fire! Fire in the girls bathroom!

Chapter nine: **Fire! Fire in the Girls dorm!**

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and if I was Ron would be dead rite now instead of thinking about snogging Hermione, that's Harry's job.

Harry spent the next week in the small hospital room not moving. The nurse didn't believe Hermione when she told him about Ron and the black powder.

"How would a seventeen year old wizard boy would get a hold of black powder?"

"He was probably snogging the DADA teacher," mumbled Hermione.

"I heard that Missy! If you want to help I need you to feed Harry his Jell-o."

Hermione took the cherry Jell-o in her hands and walked into Harry's room.

"Hello?"

"No, leave him alone…No! Ron, you killed Ron…" he was sleeping and tossing and turning.

"Please don't…no…get that knife away, Hermione! You killed Hermione! But, I didn't get the chance to tell her I loved her..."

Hermione smiled at this even though Harry was having a horrible time.

"Wake up Harry…" she said smiling.

Harry looked at Hermione.

"Hermione, thank god, every one was…was…"

"dead, I know, the whole hospital could hear you Harry."

"Oh." Said Harry as his cheeks went bright pink.

Hermione bent down.

"I thought you couldn't move. Open up." She shoved some cherry Jell-o in his mouth.

"I can move from up my knees to my head not including my arms." He said with the jell-o in his mouth. Hermione got another scoop of Jell-o and put it into his mouth.

"I don't know here Ron gets off." Said Hermione.

"It's not his fault he loves you so much."

"Shut up and eat, Potter." She said.

Harry looked at her and chewed his Jell-o and swallowed it.

"So, what really happened with the whole Daniel thing?"

"Ok, listen, I had no idea that he was Voldemort until the dance, I met Daniel at camp and he was so…well, nice and then he told and that he, well, loved me."

Harry winced at that. Hermione looked at him with a frown.

"Hey, it's not my fault ok?"

"I know." Harry sat up and planted one on Hermione's lips.

When Hermione returned to the castle around midnight and walked into the common room, there was Ron. Smiling at her.

"Hi."

"Hi." She said not looking at him. She walked right in front of him and Ron grabbed he rhand, stood up, and kissed her passionately. Hermione pushed off and looked at Ron.

"Ron, I do not love you, I truly hate your stupid gitty guts." She punched himacroos the face and he fell on the floor.

"Leave me alone Ron, I hate you." She ran up to the girls dorms. Ron got up and frowned at the girls dorms.

"Just wait Hermione, just wait…If I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!" Collin, who was doing his homework bulged his eyes at Ron and ran up to the boys dorm looking scared. Ron could hear him lock the door.

At two thirty Ron walked into the common room, the fire in the fire place was still sizzling. _"Perfect…"_ he said. He walked down to the fire and pulled out a piece of lumber and caught it on fire. He found Harry's broom by his bed and flew up to the girls dorms. He opened the door ever so slightly and threw it in to the middle of the floor. Hermione's bed was on fire, Lavender woke up. "EVERYONE! FIRE! WAKE UP! HERMIONE GET OUT-"


	10. The fire is out, but a life was lost

Chapter Ten: The fire is out, but a life was lost.

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, would my chapter be this short? Nah…didn't think so…**

Midnight, St. Mungos

"Harry…" The nurse knocked on his door. Harry lifted up his head and looked at the nurse. "Yes?"

"How are your arms?" she said walking in. and bending Harry's arms.

"I can move them."

"Your legs?"

"I can't move them."

"You won't be able to for a next week. The black powder has mostly been drained out of your system."

"Oh, ok. Has Hermione come by today?"

"Actually, Miss Granger is going to be in the hospital, there was, well, a fire in the girls, dormitories."

"What?" said Harry fully sitting up.

"Oh, Harry your sitting up! Good…"

"Oh, damn it, that hurt…but what? What about Hermione? Is she ok? She's not dead right?"

"Yeah, she's ok, you want new sheets? I think the other person in the sheets peed in their pants.

This made Harry's face go pale. Then, three doctors came in pushing a girl in the cart and pushing her next to Harry.

"Hermione…."

"Harry…." Her voice trailed off as the nurse stuck an oxygen mask on her.

"Let her rest darlin', she's been through a lot since the girl died, she feels it's her fault."

"A girl died…who?" he asked. But the nurse walked out of the room leaving him and Hermione alone in the same room. Harry looked at Hermione. Her skin looked like it was stained from smoke, her pajama's where smoked stained and Her hair looked as if it was still standing on end, Harry took pulled the covers over his head, and slowly, fell….snore……

When he woke up he saw Hermione nose to nose with him.

"GAHHH!" he yelped and backed away.

"I'm sorry, I was just, ok this sounds stupid but I was staring at you."

"Ok…Hermione…."

"Hmmm?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what did happen when the fire out broke?"

Hermione's eyes filled up with tears and looked at Harry. "You really wanna know?"

He nodded.

"Ok, well, it was about two or sumthin' in the morning and everyone was sleeping and we woke up to see fire on the end on my bed. Ok, everyone was yelling and screaming and I was still asleep, ok, Ginny's looking around she doesn't see anybody, but then Paviti jumpsand pushes me out of the way, then the bed, the bed falls on her, and she's burned alive. We try to get her out, McGonagall was trying to turn her into a fireproof case but she…she…she died." Hermione started crying and pressed her head onto Harry's chest and cried. Harry could feel his chest getting all wet and pulled Hermione's fluffy head closer and kissed her on the head. Hermione soon cried herself to sleep and Harry felt himself getting a little groggy and the lovers fell asleep together, hand in hand dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.

End of chapter 10

Hermione and Harry 4eva becuz they rock together

Ron and Hermione would suck for all the obvious reasons and Ron's just plain ugly and stupid, but he is funny, I'll give him that

Harry and Ginny 4neva she doesn't love him anymore

Ginny and Neville good, I like it

Draco and Ginny r cool

Cho Chang sucks, let her live alone

Ron and Lavender rok

Sorry bout that, but I had to get dat of my chest. Ok, sorry this chapter is so short but I'm watching my shows and I'm going to rite a chapter everyday. Sorry, and plez R&R, becuz they're so funny and they rock!


	11. Parvati's funeral& Harry kicks arse

Chapter eleven Parvati's funeral & Harry kicks arse

Hermione held Harry's hand as the preacher talked about Pavarti. Lavender was crying as Ron smiled at Hermione and Hermione sneered at him. "In your dreams." She remarked and stepped on his foot rather hard. His face went bright red and looked at her and mouthed: "That hurt you arse."

"Good." She said doing in again.

Ron started to cry lightly and a drop landed on Lavenders head. She looked up.

"Oh, Ron…" she gave him a tissue and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

After the funeral everyone left walked back towards Hog warts. Pamada walked up to Hermione and hugged her. "It wasn't your fault Hermione." She said crying. Hermione tightened her grip on Harry's hand and Harry put his arm around her. Ron looked at Harry and his red hair stood on it's end. "Just watch Harry, she's going to be mine." (Fat chance) Ron draped his arm around a weeping Lavender and walked into the opposite direction.

Hermione and Harry stopped at the Rose garden and sat down on the little stone bench. Hermione buried her face into Harry's chest and Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Harry."

"I do too Hermione." He said.

Ron had been holding hands with Lavender when he heard this.

"NO!" he said. He dropped Lavenders hand and ran behind the rose bushes.

"Atomica!" he said pointing his wand straight at Harry and a green light shot out and hit Harry. Harry fell onto the snowy ground and Hermione ran over to the rose bushes. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and tried to pull it out into the outside past the rose bushes. "let go you arse!" Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at his attacker, which he couldn't see.

"Alextomoato!" The pink light shot out and hit Ron in the arm. Ron felt like a thousand knives had been pushed into his freckled skin. He released her arm and fell back into the snow. Hermione ran around and looked at Ron, lying still.

"Harry, what did you do?"

"The Alextomoato spell, he's stupefied and he should have felt some pain."

"Damn it, Harry."

"What, I thought you where mad at Ron."

"No, I wished I could do it."

Harry grabbed Hermione's Hand and they walked back to the castle, leaving Ron, all alone in the snow.

HAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAHAAHAAAA! D Ron is practically dead! Muh Hahh Hahh!

So how'd you like it? Yes it's weird but I just wanted to kick Ron's arse once more, R&R peez!


	12. Voldy\'s letter and Terri\'s eyes

Chapter 12 Voldemorts Letter & Terri Spring

Disclaimer: Me? J.K. Rowling? I wish….

Ron woke up about twelve o' clock midnight and looked around to see no one around him.

"Harry is going down." He said getting up and running to the castle, pulling out his wand.

MEANWHILE IN SOMEWHERE MORE INTERESTING

Harry and Hermione where up in the common room doing homework.

"I have to try to turn the fire into chickens." He said pointing to the match he just lit. Hermione, putting down her piece of parchment, looked at Harry and put her head on her hand said "Oh, this is going to be good."

"Drum roll please."

Hermione patted her hands onto the table and Harry mumbled the words and the match turned into a chicken egg. In rolled off the table and Harry dodged for it and caught it. He put it on the table and watched in. The eggs cracked open and the little chicken walked out of the cracked egg.

"Aw… how cute, and slightly disgusting." Said Hermione watching the chicken walk across the small table.

Harry picked up the chick and handed it to Hermione. "You want it?"

"Sure, until it get bigger." She said.

Crookshanks saw the little chick and licked his lips, he made a run for it. Harry saw this. "STUPFY!" Hermione's cat fell on the floor still.

"HARRY! YOU STUPFIED MY CAT!"

"It was going to eat your present, what should've I done?" he said putting his wand in his robe pocket and looking at the fluffy little chick in Hermione's hand.

"What're you going to name him?"

"Bob." Said Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione. "WHAT?"

"I'm kidding, I'll name him Harry." She said planting one on Harry's lips.

Angelina walked up and saw them. "Get a room.." she said.

Hermione pulled off Harry turning pink. "What is it Angelina?" she said.

"Um here, this letter came in for you." She said. She took three steps and looked at Harry. "If you ask me, you guys make a very cute couple, but I thought Hermione, you and Ron would get together."

Angelina walked away and Hermione stood up pointing her wand at her.

"Stup-"

"HERMIONE!" Harry said pulling her down to the floor so the spell hit Collin who was reading.

"Damn it, Harry!" she said getting up after Harry knocked her down. Hermione opened up he letter after putting Harry in her pocket(the chick).

It was a howler.

"Hermione, my love." Hermione sort of gagged in her mouth and Harry's face went pale. The letter carried on in a whispering voice, saying many death threats and love note. The letter ripped up it's self and turned into a rose for Hermione.

"Wow." Said Hermione looking at the black rose. Little Harry peeped and Hermione let him out of her pocket and put him on the table to strut around.

"He said in three days you will die Harry. What are you gonna do?" she said picking up her chick and cuddling it.

"I don't know." He said closing his transformation book. At that very moment a little girl walked in and looked around.

"Hi," said Hermoine walking up to the little girl.

"Um, hi, my names Terri." Said the little blonde haired girl. Her pigtails where bouncing.

"How old are you?"

"I'm nine, I got my letter early. I'm here early because some one died."

Hermione's smile faded into a frown. "Oh, so glad you're here Terri."

She walked over to Harry and kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight Harry." She said picking up her book bags and little Harry.

Terri looked at harry and smiled and ran up following Hermione. At the last stair, she looked at Harry, and her eye's went red.

HARRY AND MIONE 4eva BECUZ RON is STUPID

Hi, this is going to be my last chapter for three days, read and review peez. HARRY AND MIONE 4ER! I SHIP HR/H BECUZ I READ THE BOOKS AND R/HR Writers ARE WEIRDO'S! Lol, but I will have two more chaps when I get back:) smile-Aggiekid12345


	13. Terri gets HermioneCrockshanks,evil cat

Chapter 13: Terri gets Hermione and Croakshanks, the evil one

Disclaimer: I wish I was J.K. Rowling, I also wish I had some nice sugar cookies, but we can't all get what we want munches on cookie

H/Hr Proof: Ron sux, get over it you R/Hr shippers(oops, I cussed ;D )

"Terri's quiet." Thought Hermione trying to get to sleep. Lavender was snoring like and baby and talking in her sleep. Hermione tossed and turned and tried to sleep.

"What Ron going to do to us?" she thought. Three doors down, Harry's scar was burning like fire, Hermione thought she heard a scream and ran out of the room and stopped when she saw Terri with her cat.

"Master," said Terri.

"Yes?" said Cronkshanks licking his arm.

"Oh my god." Whispered Hermione "my cat is talking."

"Master," Terri got on one knee and kneeled. "master I have found her."

"Excellent. Where is she?"

"She is in her bed Master."

"Perfect." said Cronkshanks.

"Voldemort, my master, I have completed my mission, yes?"

"Yes, young Terri, chose anyboy you want and you my have him. I have the love potions."

"Damn it, my cats Voldemort!" she thought and quietly closed the door and went over to the wall.

"It's one of these, I know it!" she hit her fist on a brick and the wall made a small hole for her to crawl through. She found Harry's bed and shook him awake.

"What is it, Dean?"

"It's not Dean."

"Semus?"

"No."

"Collin?"

"No."

"Then who the heck are you?"

"Harry, it's mione, Terri's going to come up here and get one of you, I need to to wake up!"

"One more minute."

Hermione slapped him.

"WHAT THE JELLO?"

"Get up! Hide, get under the bed."

Harry and Hermione Huddled under the bed and Terri swung open the door. Voldemort in Daniels body followed.

"Hermione is not in her room."

"Her bathroom, maybe? Hmm, where's Harry."

"Maybe he's in the bathroom." mumbled Voldemort.

Terri walked over to Harry's bed and kicked under it. Harry instantly pulled Hermione closer to him and Terri backed away and walked over to Harry's side and kicked. Hermione pulled him close her and Terri just settled for Neville dragging him out by his feet. "I will come back tomorrow, Terri, and if Hermione is not here, your imprisoning as my loyal servant will be added onto." Voldemort turned and disappeared in black smoke and Terri's eyes swelled up and began crying. She ran out leaving a sleeping Neville in an uncomfortable position.

"Um," said Hermione, who was never this close to Harry before.

"What?"

"I think we're stuck."

"I like it." he said kissing her on the lips.

 IN SOMEWHERE MORE INTERESTING

Ron was in the lake floating when a black smoke came near him.

"Hello, whose there?"

"What are you doing in the Hogwarts lake, boy?" asked Voldemort in front of him.

"Um, I tripped and didn't have the energy."

"I have a chore for you, I want you to find the one the call, Harry and Hermione."

"Turn in my friends?" he said. "Wait, you want me to turn in both of them? What do you have against Herm?"

"I love her, stupid. If you do not, I can, as you say, kill you dawg."

"We don't say that."

"Just kill them."

"How's bout I just give you Harry, heart broken, Hermione will come to you."

"Hmm, but you will pay, you have two days." He disappeared.

"Excellent…" Ron said until a mermaid came up.

"What the Atlantis are you doing in our lake?"

"Um, swimming?" he said forcing a grin and making swimming movements.

"Fine then, lets play a game." The mermaid chased his around, hitting his butt with her trident, listening to his screams of pain.

I SHIP HR/H BECUZ I READ THE BOOKS AND RON IS A DOOFUS

Hi, thx for your reviews. I have two more chapters and then this story is done! But don't worry, there is a sequel!


	14. So now I found you

Chapter 14: So now I found you

Disclaimer: This is a fan writing fiction, hence the name:  ok, you Ron lovers, why's Hermione so jealous of Harry's snog with Cho? So underwlemed about Ron being prefect? Now has no interest in the sport Harry used to play? HUH? HA! YOU ARE NOW H/HR SHIPPERS!

Ron was in his bed when Harry woke up. Harry went over to Ron and tried to shake him awake. Ron automatically pointed his wand at him. "STUPFY!" Harry fell onto the floor. Ron stood over him with a bag and shoved him in. Hermione was doing her homework and noticed him.

"Ron what the bloody-"

"STUPFY!"

Hermione fell over flat and Ron threw her over his shoulder.

Knowing that everyone would be back in about three minutes, Ron ran up to the girls room to meet Terri.

"Here, I got Harry and Herm. Now hen do we meet him?"

"Tonight, so very soon." I need you to put the both in this bag; it's a magic back so it doesn't weigh anything."

Ron ripped apart his own bag and shoved the two into the bag. Terri mumbled a sleeping spell and Hermione and Harry where breathing lightly and snoring.

"I can hear them coming, get on your broom." She said grabbing her old cleansweep.

"You know how old those things are?"

"Shut up you arse." She said climbing onto hers. They sped off as soon as Lavender came in.

Terri and Ron where off and Hermione and Harry where on the back of Ron's broom when they fell.

"Damn it Ron!"

"Sorry, gosh."

Terri sped off to retrieve the back and grabbed it right before it ripped and Harry and Hermione fell out. Harry's arms where around Hermione and Hermione was holding his hands. This angered Ron, it angered him like he had never been angered before. He sped down and watched as Harry woke up.

"Whats-"

Ron hit him in the face with the end of his broom. Harry's eye turned a little dark and he fell onto Hermione. Terri picked them up.

"Nice going, snotface. Here, you need to hold Harry on your broom now."

"What? Why can't I have Hermione?"

"Why would you want her? She's really ugly, look how skinny she is, it is possible to be that skinny?"

"Shut up Terri!" she said trusting Harry onto his broom and using a sticky spell to keep him on. Terri did the same and looked at him, her blonde pigtails shaking. "You…you like her, don't you?"

"What do you care, you're a nine year old-"

"That was only part of my disguise." She pointed her wand to her head. "REVEAL!"

Terri automatically turned into herself, a sixteen year old girl who was wearing ripped robes. Her stomach was shoving and her sleeves ripped making it no sleeves. Her bra straps where showing and her jeans looked very tight. Her toes where sticking through her shoes.

"Whoa, you're…you're hot."

"Gee, thanks." She said smiling. She said climbing onto her broom and flashed a smile at him and kicked off.

They stopped at the shrieking shack and put their brooms down and threw them over their shoulders and walked into it. Voldemort was in black robes and came over to Terri and patted her head. "Nice work, Terri. Only one more thing to do now."

He turned to Ron and pointed his wand. "You, my good man, are now a death eater."

"I can't be!"

"Oh, but you are."

"No, that wasn't apart of the deal!"

"This wasn't either! Avada Kavada!"(Sorry, the curse that Harry was when he was a baby, it escapes me.)

"NO!" Terri jumped in front of Ron and fell onto the hard floor. Her stomach was bleeding. Ron bent down. "Terri?"

"Ron…" Terri's voice trailed off. Ron bent down and kissed her lightly on her lips.

Teri smiled lightly, and then her face went pail, and her motionless body spoke out one word. "I love you, Ron." Her head turned and she took in her last breath.

Tears in Ron's eyes fell onto her pale face. He turned his head to Voldemort, fire in his eyes. He picked up his wand and turned to Voldemort, anger of the fire of a thousand suns, each on multiplying by fifty from the sadness that he had felt from Terri's death saving him; he raised his wand and yelled at the top of his seventeen year old lungs: "AVGRAVENDO!"

The small pink beam bounced off Voldemort and the small pink light made a little chick.

"Crap, was it 'avergadonile'? Hmm…"

SOMEWHERE ELSE BECUZ I FEEL LIKE GIVING YOU GUYS A CLIFFIE

Harry and Hermione where in doorway. Hermione woke up first and looked at Harry. She kissed him and Harry woke up. "Ow, I think I hurt my back."

"Harry, something's terribly wrong."

"Why do I always wake up to this?"

"Come on, we have to find Ron, he stupefied us."

"What about this black eye?"

"You must've gotten hit."

"Well, it hurts."

"Wah wah wah." She said nicely. Harry kissed her and they got up as soon as Ron was thrown out the window.

"Ron?"

"Hermione, Harry?"

Voldemort floated down. "So now, I found you."

:( I have to go to stupid summer math tutoring. Sry. R&R. :(


	15. Chapter 15 ENDING

Chapter 15: the black rose in Herm's back pocket

Shout outs:

Pumpkinpie4ever: THANK YOU ALL YOUR REVIES! They make me want to write more and more and more…

Harrymione4ever: You're being really sweet. Thx

Annexsumthin: You where my first review. That's sooooooooooooo cool.

Halfbloodprince: Thx, keep writing, kid!

Mysteriouscharm: Thx for all of your reviews! You are so encouraging!

_Last time on Broken Hearts: _

_Voldemort: So now I found you_

_(Short, yes but still! Gotta keep you updated)_

"Which one of us?" asked Ron

"Shut up, boy." He said

He turned to Hermione and took her by her neck.

"Say that you love me."

"I don't love you. I love Harry."

"SAY YOU LOVE ME!"

"I DO NOT!"

He threw her up against the shrieking shack and three old barrels fell on her.

"Hermione!"

"SHUT UP!" he said turning to him. He looked at Ron. "Alextomato."

Ron fell down feeling like three hundred thousand knives had been shoved into him, fell to the ground.

Voldemort turned to him.

"Now it's your turn little boy. No love at all this time, no one to save you. I have been waiting for years and years to do this. Any last words Potter."

"Your face looks like a donkeys butt."

"AVADA KAVDA!"

" I LOVE YOU HARRY POTTER!" Yelled Hermione pushing off a barrel and yelling it. She took out a rose in her back Pocket and aimed it at Voldemort. "BACK FIRE!" she yelled.

His wand lighted up with a green light. It was night. The skies went dark and the dark green light was the only thing to see. The green light charged into Voldermort's heart. A black stone came out, breaking in half, yellow fumes broke out and floated to the heavens and Voldemort, on his knees, fell face flat, dead, never to be seen again. His robes turned to dust and floated away, and soaked into the ground, with one last scream, Voldemort's rein of terror was over. Hermione's rose turned into dust in the shape of a heart. Then Hermione felt a hard burn on hand, and it was the necklace she had worn to the dance. Hermione fell to the ground and Harry went over and picked her up. "I love you too, Herm." (This is a nice time to play some music with the tune of the end of the star angled banner but slower and sprit like) he took her in his arms and hugged her tight and pushed her in front of her. "Let's go home." He took her hand, and they walked back to Hogwarts, together. (Ron woke up fifteen minutes later and ran after them)

The (VERY ROMANTIC) End

HOW'D YA LIKE IT? HOW'D YA LIKE IT? HOW'D YA LIKE IT? HUH? HUH?

Yes! I completed my 1st story! YAY! R&R FOR THE LAST STORY OF MINE! LAST CHANCE! BYE! REMEMBER TO STAY AWAY FROM HERMIONE AND RON SHIPPERS! THEY WILL HURT YOU ALL! ;) Smile my public-Aggiekid12345


	16. SEQUEL!

**SEQUEL IS UP!**

**I have a sequel to Broken Hearts! it's IT ALL BEGAN AT LESLIES so please read! and ROTTENKITTENSTASTELIKEBRAS I WANT MY PUPPY!**

**THANK YOU FOR YER TIME!- aGGIEKID**


End file.
